Roads are generally constructed within certain smoothness tolerances. Due to the high speeds of motor vehicles on many roads, it is important that the roads be relatively smooth. Accordingly, devices have been developed for checking or reading the profile of a road to assure that the road is constructed within the permitted tolerances. Prior art devices have been constructed with a 25 foot truss frame and a wheel which is pivotally mounted at the mid-point of the frame. The wheel moves vertically in response to imperfections in the road surface, with such movement of the wheel being recorded on a graph.
These profile measuring devices are heavy due to the long truss frame and therefore require two people to operate the device. Also, such heavy construction of the frame adds significantly to the cost of the device.
Therefore, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of a surface profile measuring device which continuously and accurately records imperfections in the surface being checked.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a surface profile measuring device which is light weight, economical to manufacture, easy to operate, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the present invention.